Percy Jackson Years After
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Percy is now married to Annabeth Chase and they have two sons who are very different from each other. One is very logical, stubborn and believes the world of gods and half bloods is fictional where as the other believes in this world. The son who believes in the gods loves adventure, loves to pretend, he loves to play fight. The other son spends most of his time by himself.
1. Chapter 1: Bedtime Stories

It was a normal night in the Jackson home. Percy was home with his two sons, Jack and Dylan. Annabeth was working late once again. He helped his youngest, Jack get ready for bed; as Dylan finished up the homework he put off. After the two kids were both in bed and tucked in. Percy kissed them both on the forehead goodnight. He walked toward the door.

"Daddy" Jack called. "Can you tell us a story?"

Percy smiled. "Of course."

Jack pushed his pillow up and grinned from ear to ear. Sitting straight up in his bed. Jack was eight years old, like most eight year olds he was full of imagination and excitement. He short blonde hair, light skin and green eyes, like his father`s. Jack was dressed in footed PJ`s. Dylan on the other hand stayed curled up in his blanket, looking about to fall asleep. He had messy black hair like his dad`s hair, blue eyes and light skin. Dylan was already 15 and tended to like to spend time alone, and he thought very logically.

"So me, Uncle Grover, and my friends Thalia, Bianca and Zoe. We were on a mission to find your mom and a Greek goddess named Artemis."

Dylan scoffed then rolled his eyes.

Percy continued. "We were all outside a coffee shop when suddenly Grover froze. Then a warm breeze swooped in. then we heard something that sounded like a voice. Zoe had gasped. `Thy cup. ` She said. We all looked at Grover`s coffee cup and the bird on it peeled off and flew away. Grover collapsed. We were all freaked out. Then these warrior skeletons appeared, they drew hand guns and we drew our weapons."

"Riptide!" Jack cheered. "He always helps you save the day!"

"You do know those stories aren't real?" Dylan told his brother.

"Yes they are!" Jack protested. "Right dad?"

"Of course they are."

"Really?" questioned with disbelief. "So you and mom were super human, gods or whatever you called them?"

"Half-bloods. We were called half-bloods."

"And you went on missions where you defeated evil weird looking creatures."

"Pretty much."

"That's illogical! That can't happen! People don't have powers, there are no such things as monsters and more importantly there cannot be some hidden world with in this world. Wouldn't someone have found it by now or seen these creatures?"

"No, there is this thing called the Mist, and it prevents mortals from seeing any of this stuff."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Well isn't that convenient."

"What is your problem? All kids have stories they are told, these are yours."

"Your filling his head with nonsense!" Dylan yelled. "When you should be filling it with knowledge."

"Daddy! Finish the story!" Jack begged.

"Don't worry I will, Jack." Percy told him, as he kissed his head. Then he looked over at Dylan.

"You only get to be a kid for a little while, Dylan. I wouldn't waste it."


	2. Chapter 2: Life with the Jacksons

Chapter 2:

Dylan sat in the house reading about the history of the civil war.

"Dylan," Percy called.

Dylan put down his book. "What?" He said annoyed.

"Do you want to come play basketball with Jack and me?"

"Basketball is stupid, all you do is throw a ball into a hoop. No thank you."

"…..Alright." Percy replied. "Well if your gana stay in here…..again. Can you make sure when your aunt wakes up she takes her pill. She gets more….angry when doesn't take it."

"Whatever."

Percy and Jack go outside and play for hours. Jack was smiling the whole time and so was Percy. He loved spending time with Jack. He used to love spending time with Dylan too until he changed. It seemed like ever since Annabeth`s half-sister, Darla, (her step mother and her father`s youngest) moved in Dylan has been acting like her. So skeptical of people, the world, and thinking everyone and everything is below him. It makes sense he has been spending most of his time with her, she has been babysitting the two boys all summer while Percy and Annabeth worked. The only reason Percy was home today and yesterday was because it was the weekend. Darla takes after her aunt Laurie, Annabeth has said. Well I'm sure Percy is happy Aunt Laurie died a long time ago, because he is not too fond of Darla. Jack doesn't like Darla either he has been spending all summer avoiding her by asking his parents if he can set up play dates each day. Darla really is only nice to Dylan. Even Annabeth doesn't like her but Darla has nowhere else to go. Dylan was always shy and to himself around strangers but he used to have fun and be happy around his family, not anymore.

Percy dribbled the basketball between his legs.

"Percy Jackson goes for the rebound…." Percy said narrating the game.

Jack tried to block him. He lets Jack get the ball from him.

"Jack has the ball, he shoots and scores!"

"Yes! I beat you!"

"Give me high five."

Percy said put out his hand. Jack slapped his hand.

Suddenly the two hear a car horn. They both look toward the drive way and see Annabeth pulling in.

"Mommy!" Jack shouted excitedly.

Jack ran toward the car. Percy followed him to make sure he didn't get to close to the car or go in front of it.

Annabeth got out of the car.

"Mommy!" Jack cheered.

Jack hugged Annabeth`s legs.

Annabeth crouched down and hugged him.

"Mommy, I missed you." he said.

"I missed you too." She told jack. Then she turned to Percy. "Percy, Will you help me with the groceries."

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks." She then kissed Percy on the cheek.

The three walked into the house, Percy and Annabeth carrying groceries, immediately they saw Darla and Dylan taking and laughing.

Annabeth and Percy start to put the groceries away. As Jack goes to play in the living room.

"Percy Jackson, when are you going to get a good job?" Darla asked.

"I own a business!"

"Where you teach people how to fight."

"As self-defense, this is new York there are like hundreds of thugs around here."

"Exactly. There is a large amount of crime in New York and I'm sure you and your "business" isn't helping. What are you teaching these kids? To beat people up! That is not how I would raise my kids."

"Darla please!" Annabeth said. "Percy and I are doing fine the way we are."

"And how about you little miss big architect. Your barely home to spend time with your family. This is the first time in 8 weeks you've been home while the kids have been up. They are going to resent you as they get older. You`ll see."

"My family knows I love them." Annabeth told her.

Percy couldn't help but say to Darla. "Stop criticizing our lives, you have no friends, and no job."

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

This was not smart, at all. She hated Percy for no real reason before…..now she has a reason.

"I`m sorry. It just came out. I know you've been working hard to find a job."

"Don't even try to apologize to me, you swine!" Darla yelled. She turned to Dylan. "I told you most people are rude, mean, and uncaring creatures. "

Then she just walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bad Role Model

Chapter 3

"So that what she is teaching our child? " Percy complained to Annabeth as she cooked dinner. "That all people are scum? We gatta get rid of her."

"Don't you think I want her out of here too?" Annabeth replied.

"Then kick her out."

"I can't, she's my little sister! And she needs my help."

"I know but-"

Annabeth sighed. "What if Tyson needed your help? You would help him no matter what, wouldn't you?"

"Well yeah but….."

"It's the same thing." She told him.

"But she is turning Dylan into something he`s not." Percy argued.

"He seems happy. I mean at least he has friends."

"Yeah her and that nerd kid Trevor. He was happier before. When he`d come home he`d be this bundle of joy and fun. Now he`s just a-like a blob!"

Annabeth sighed again. "Your right."

"And also…..wait did you just say I was right?"

"Don't get used to It, seaweed brain. But I think she is influencing Dylan in a negative way."

Annabeth brings Darla into the living room.

"We need to talk?" Annabeth said.

"I`m listening."

Annabeth took a deep breathe.

"I feel this isn't working out…." Annabeth told her. "You living here. It's just….too many people. Anyways I know you`ll have trouble getting on your feet so I'll give you some money to put a down payment on a house and maybe it will take off from there."

"No." Darla replied simply.

"No?" Then Annabeth laughed. "You can't just say no this is my house."

"You can't force me to leave. If I don't want to go, I`m not going." Darla replied.

"But why would you want to stay somewhere you're not wanted?"

"I have my reasons." she said, as she smiled deviously. "Mainly out of spite."


	4. Chapter 4: Darla said no

Chapter 4

"She said no? But this is our house!" Percy yelled.

"That's what I told her!" Annabeth told him.

"There has to be something we can do." Percy replied.

"There is nothing, unless we want to get her arrested."

Percy smiled.

"Don't even think about it! We are not putting her in jail!"

"Alright, fine. But then we better keep her far away from Dylan. I don't want him to end up like her, he is a good kid."

Neither Percy nor Annabeth noticed that Dylan was listening the whole time, Dylan was going to get something to eat when he heard his parents talking about Darla he opened the door slowly and just a bit. He saw and herd everything.

Dylan ran to Darla`s room.

"My parents are such ass wholes!" Dylan said upon entering Darla`s room.

"Tell me something I don't know." She replied.

"They think the reason I am the way I am is because of you. I have always been the way I am. I have always hated playing sports and as I grew older I really hated those illogical stories my father told. You only made me realize I don't have to please my family, I don't have to play sports if I don't want to and you showed me that if I feel something I should say it, not just keep it in. Why can't they just accept who I am? Realize that I don't want to be like them. "

"I don't know sweet pea. But we have to do something."


	5. Chapter 5: Monsters

Chapter 5

So I got the idea for this chapter from a guest who commented on my story.

It had been 3 weeks, the kids were now in school again. This made Annabeth and Percy happy knowing Dylan would be spending less time with Darla

"Did you see the new Star Trek movie?" Dylan asked his friend Trevor, as they walked home from school together.

"Sadly," Trevor replied. "It was horrible compared to the original series!"

"I know! You can't take a classic and make a remake, it just doesn't-"

Dylan paused and stared at what seemed to Trevor like nothing.

"Dude what's wrong?"

"Be quiet." Dylan whispered. "Maybe it won't hear us and wont attack."

"What are you talking about?" Trevor asked. "You're starting to scare me."

"Oh no! Look what you done!"

Dylan started to run, as a huge Chimera chased after him. It ran on all fours, the upper half of the creature was a loin but the lower half was that of a black dragon it even had wings. But on its back was the head of a goat and the head of dragon. The Chimera kept breathing fire trying to get Dylan. But surprisingly Dylan was able to dodge the flames. He was so scared he wasn't thinking clearly, so he just ran home. Which was a pretty bad idea: first of all at home he has a kid brother at home, also there was a bunch of kids on their block as well as elderly. Dylan finally got to his house he ran inside and locked the door. He tried to catch his breathe.

_How could this be?_ Dylan thought. _That creature is like the creature's dad told us about? No! This can't be real! This can't happen. This must be a dream. Yes! That what it is a dream. I`ll close my eyes and when I open them this will all be gone._

Dylan closed his eyes.

Suddenly he heard crashing and screaming outside. Dylan looked out the window and the Chimera was still there tormenting the neighbors.

"Dad!" Dylan yelled. "Dad!"

Percy ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Percy asked concerned.

"Yeah! Some kind of weird monster just chased me home and now it`s terrorizing the neighbors!"

"Oh gods!"

Percy ran back up stairs.

"Where are you going?!" Dylan yelled. "I thought you were some kind of hero?!"

"A hero is nothing without their weapon." Percy told him.

Dylan herd more crashing and screaming from outside. For the first time in his life, Dylan was afraid…..well not even afraid more like terrified. Then Percy came back down with what seemed to be nothing but a pen.

"A pen?! Seriously dad your gana kill this thing with a pen?!"

Percy clicked the pen and it turned into a sword.

"No way!"

Percy ran out of the house. The Chimera tried to of course to kill Percy with its fire breathe, but Percy was able to run out the way. Percy had never had an encounter with a creature like this, he had no idea how to defeat it. He tried slicing one of its heads off but it just grew back. He tried stabbing it, attempting to crush it, he even tried making a tidal wave from the sink water in his home attack the monster…hey maybe the creature doesn't like water. Then he remembered this really old story, about this hero who killed this creature by making it suffocate.

Percy threw Riptide into the creature's mouth and it choked on the sword and turned to dust.

Dylan ran out of the house and hugged Percy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said. "You're the best dad ever."

_Wow! I haven't heard that from him in a loooong time._ Percy thought._ It felt nice to hear him say that again._

"Why was that thing here?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know. But the better question is how could you see it? Only gods, demi gods and other monsters can see through the mist. Well….some mortals have been curse with being able to see through the mist, but you've never seen monsters before."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No. Don't worry I`m sure there is a logical reason for this. I`ll ask your mother when she comes home tonight. Okay?"

Dylan nodded. Then hugged Percy again.


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Chapter 6:

Dylan was still hugging Percy when Darla ran outside.

"What is with all the noise!?" Darla yelled.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Why now?" he asked himself.

Darla looks around her and sees all the destruction. Houses destroyed, people dead on the floor.

"You did something!" yelled pointing at Percy. "You little halfwit! I know it`s you! You're standing out here looking like the happiest person alive."

"All I did was defeat the- okay you're not gana believe me but there was this huge monster the upper half was a loin and the bottom was a dragon and on its back was a goat head, and a dragon head and I killed it."

Darla looked at him like he was the craziest person.

"Look you know I don't care about you at all, but this is scary. You talking like monsters are real-"

"But they are real, Aunt Darla!" Dylan told her. "I saw the monster it chased me home!"

"Dylan my goodness. What has your father done to you?" Darla complained. "This has to stop! He cannot be believing in stuff like this at his age, especially claiming he saw these monsters, he's going to be made fun of. I`ll calling child protective services, he cannot live here with you loons. "

"You can't do that! Hess my son!"

"It's for the best, Percy. Don't you think screwing up one kid is enough?"

Darla started to walk back toward the house.

"I lied." Percy told her.

Darla turned around and looked at Percy perplexed by what she was hearing him say. Dylan looked at Percy with the same confused look.

"It wasn't a monster. It was a storm, ask anyone on the block it was a huge hurricane."

"In New York?"

"Last year we had hurricane Sandy. Anyways the storm was really bad and loud and people were screaming. I wouldn't let Dylan look outside because it was so bad. People were being hit with things, stuff was flying everywhere. He assumed it was a monster from the noise. I had said that I defeated the monster because I wanted to be a hero in his eyes like I am to Jack."

"But dad! I-"

Percy faced Dylan.

"Dylan, I'm sorry I lied to you. But it's the truth."

Darla was quiet for a long moment. It was pretty scary.

"Against my better judgment," Darla said. "I'm going to give you another chance. I could imagine it must be hard to have your child hate you, and it might make you do stupid things. But you seemed to realize you were wrong to do that. One more chance, if you screw up again I'm calling child protective services."

Percy smiled the biggest smile.

"Thank you!" He said happily.

The three of them walked back into the house. Darla went into the kitchen for a snack.

Dylan grabbed Percy`s arm before he could leave the living room.

"Dad, "Dylan said. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"But not here, in my room."

The two go upstairs and into Dylan`s room. It was very dull looking it was blue with almost bare walls. When you walked in you saw his book case filled with science fiction novels and textbooks he wanted to read for fun. On his right wall was his bed with plaid red and white sheets. On the left wall was a huge window and under the window was a desk.

"I really saw a monster, Dad. Then I saw you with the sword and you attacked the monster. I wasn't just seeing things, was in? I mean that really all happened right?"

"Yes. I only said what I said because I didn't want her taking you away from me."

"I…I …..This can't be real. I have to be going crazy. This can't be real!"

"Dylan you got to stop thinking with head with this. You have to believe what you see, what I'm telling you. This is real. The stories I told you there real. I know you probably don't remember most of them, but if you're some kind of demi god, those stories may just help you. Maybe even save your life."

"But what you said out there about the storm, you said you didn't really see the monster…." Dylan paused. "But when you described the monster to you said the same thing that I saw. So you must have seen it. …..this is real…."

That night Annabeth came home around 11:00 PM. Percy was in their bedroom watching re-runs of Saturday Night Live. Annabeth came home exhausted. She really seemed like she just wanted to slip into her pajamas and go to sleep, but Percy told Dylan he would find out what was going on with him. After Annabeth got changed she slipped into bed and tried to go to sleep.

"Annabeth?"

"What?" she said irritated.

"Something weird happened with Dylan today."

Annabeth sat up in the bed and looked at Percy with concern.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he`s fine. He saw some kind of monster it chased him home and was trying to attack him. When he brought here I saw it too and killed it. But how is this possible when he has never seen monsters before and can't be a demi god because he has two demi gods as parents."

"Well of course he could be a demi god. I mean not a traditional one, but we are both demi gods so obviously half our genes are genes from the gods and the other half is mortal, so those god genes could be in him. It's actually very likely if you think about it. If a mortal couple has kid and they both say have red hair its more likely that there child would have red hair too.

"But if this is so likely how come I've never heard of this happening before?"

"Well I'm guessing for two reasons, demi gods don't live long enough to reproduce and 2. Why would anyone write stories about demi gods having kids, when there are younger more interesting demi gods to write about or to tell about?"

"so you really think he`s a demi god?"

"Yes."

"Wait but how about the fact that he has never seen any monsters before. Don't demi gods start seeing them at a young age?"

"Well maybe it has to do with the fact that he isn't a traditional demi god. You know? He doesn't have a god as a parent and a mortal parent. He has two demi god parents, so maybe it's different and they don't see or are bothered by the monsters till later."

"Makes sense to me." Percy replied.

*PLEASE PLEASE tell me if Annabeth`s theory of what's going on with Dylan makes sense.*


	7. Chapter 7: The Plain

Chiron told Dylan about the camp and how they run things.

"We will train you to fight like a warrior so if you come in counter with any creatures you are prepared. We have quests from time to time when a demi god will be chosen to leave camp and go on an adventure. "

"This is so cool!" Dylan said. As he looked around with amazement. He never imagined a place like this could exist, but here it was in front of him. It was beautiful. Chiron brings Dylan to the cabins.

"Each cabin is reserved for each god`s demi god children. The Hermes Cabin is for the children of Hermes as well as any unclaimed demi gods." Chiron told him. "The Hermes Cabin is number 11."

As Dylan walked over to the cabin he couldn't believe how crappy it looked. It actually managed to get slightly worse since Percy and Annabeth left camp half blood. The house still looked run down, and the brown paint was almost completely chipped off. The windows on the cabin were broken and there was garbage all around the cabin.

"I`m going to be living here?" Dylan said in disbelief.

"Yes until we find out who your godly parent is. "

Dylan sighed. "Okay."

Dylan opened the door to the cabin and walked in. he put his suitcase on an empty bed.

"You're lucky. Usually this cabin is so packed the new kids don't get a bed." Chiron told Dylan.

Knowing he was going to have to live here for the school year made Dylan really miss home.

"The other kids are going to be playing capture the flag soon. I`m sure they can fit you on a team. Would you want to play?"

"Yeah sure. We play that in gym class at my school all the time." do you play?"

"Well it's a little different. Since this is a demi god camp the kids are allowed to use their powers as well as any weapons they have to prevent the other side from getting the flag."

"Are you crazy!? That's insane! I don't know how to fight or use my powers, I don't think I have powers."

"Well there's no better way to learn to fight then by fighting."

"What if I get hurt?"

"We have infirmary."

Dylan sighed. "….fine."

Back at the Jackson home. Annabeth had gotten off work early. She was supposed to meet a client today but he canceled which gave her the chance to go home and spend time with her family. Percy, Annabeth and Jack were playing Battleship. They were laughing and having a good time.

What is wrong with the two of you!?" sounded an irritating voice.

The family looks to the voice and there stood Darla.

"What is it now Dara?" Percy asked.

"You just sent off your child to some boarding school!"

"We told you it's a very prestigious school, "Annabeth told her. "That he wanted to go to."

"You are such liars! I never heard him say anything about wanting to go to a boarding school."

"Well he told us all about it." Percy said. "Maybe you two aren't as close as you thought."

Percy and Annabeth tried to go back to the game.

"I will not attempt to understand how your minds work. But-"

A weird rhythmic tone started to play.

"Fuck!" Darla yelled. She went into her pocket and answered her phone.

"What!?" Darla yelled into the phone. "….yeah yeah! I`m coming."

Darla hung up the phone.

"I have to go to work." Darla announced.

"You got a job?" Annabeth replied shocked.

"Yes. And when I come home I'll continue to yell. Good bye."

With that she went out the door and left.

"Do you think with this new job she has theres a chance she`ll move out?" Percy asked.

"Nope." Annabeth replied simply.

The family continued to play for a while. Then Percy made dinner, Annabeth decided to help out.

"You know what I just thought of?" Percy said to Annabeth, as he stirred the pasta.

"What?" Annabeth asked

"Once Dylan was born we had`nt seen or been attacked by any monsters….for 15 years we haven't seen a monster. Maybe it has something to do with this whole him being a demi god thing."

"I don't know. For once I really don't know. This whole thing is so confusing, I checked the library for any kind of story that dealt with a kid like this and there was nothing. I hate this! I hate not knowing things, I hate being clueless!"

Percy hugged Annabeth.

"Relax. It's going to be fine. We`ll figure this out."

Chiron brought Dylan to meet the other kids, who had just finished putting together their teams for capture the flag. The teams consist of the same people every time on both teams, but Chiron insists on them choosing people each time they play in case someone wants to switch teams or they have a new kid at camp. The kids were all dressed in Greek amour and helmets with either red or blue on the top.

"Everyone! We have a new camper, his name is…um…." Chiron turned to Dylan. "What did you say your name was?"

"You never asked. My name is Dylan Jackson."

"Everyone this is Dylan!" he yelled so everyone could hear. "And he needs a team. Anyone willing to welcome him on their team.

There was dead silence.

Wow it's like I'm back in high school again. Dylan thought.

"Anyone?" Chiron asked again. "This is unacceptable! To make this boy feel left out and unwanted. It's just-"

"It's not that!" A kid with red hair shouted. He had pale skin, and brown eyes. "It's just the new kids always suck at fighting. "

"I once had a camper on his first day at camp won capture the flag for his team. " Chiron told the campers.

"Yeah you say that all the time, but we don't believe it. "Another kids said.

Chiron sighed. "Dylan go on the red team."

The whole red team sighed. After Chiron got Dylan a helmet, a sword and amour. Dylan ran over to his new team mates.

"So what's the plain?"

"Stay out of our way that's the plain, fresh meat!" a huge guy with spikey green hair, light skin and brown eyes told him.

"Excuse Tyler, he`s a little cranky when he doesn't take his nap. We don't have a plain, as usual." A boy told me. He had wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin.

"Well I can't think of a plain!" Tyler yelled.

"I could probably think of one!" Dylan told them.

Most of the kids laughed.

"Okay guys what are we going to do!? I am not losing again!" the blonde haired boy yelled.

"Can you guys stop agreeing and hide the flag so we can play!" A girl from the red team intervened. "It`s going to get dark soon."

"Get out of here Lizzie! This is not your fight!"

"I'll fight if I want to!"

The two of them continue to argue for a while. Dylan decided he was going to scope out some of the camp. He went to all the cabins and snuck in to see if they were any better than his…they were. He went to the dinning pavilion, the rec room and then explored the big house. He even went up the attic. As he walked in he was shocked to see the Oracle. He thought it looked like a mummy and was confused to why it was here. He went to touch it and it was cold.

Then its eyes started to glow and it started to talk.


	8. Chapter 8: Camp Half Blood

"A very rare demi god will arrive at this camp, a half blood but not one of godly parents. He will rise as a hero during his first year, " The Oacle.

_what the hell! _Dylan thought.

"and save the world from certain doom. He will meet old faces and new, " It continued. " that will help him on his journey. Death will fall to many, but one will be close to his heart. He shall fight an epic battle between him and a god."

The Oracle`s stopped glowing and it turned lifeless once more.

Dylan walked back to the other kids. Now all the campers were yelling at each other.

"QUIET!" Chiron yelled with his hands over his ears. "Everyone hide your flags and start the game! Now! Or this game is over!"

Everyone did as they were told. Dylan ran over to his team again.

"Stay out of our way, Jackson." Trevor told Dylan. Everyone on the red team followed Trevor. Which Dylan didn't understand, Trevor seemed like an idoit. He was probably going to leave the flag somewhere odvious. Which he did he put it on top of half-blood hill. But Dylan didn't argue since it wasn't like he knew a better spot. Trevor nominated himself to guard the flag, he hid in the nearby bushes. The red team went off searching for the blue flag. As did Dylan. When Dylan got to what he thought was the middle of the woods he climbed a huge tree and tried to see if he could see the flag. He found it. It was 6 trees to his left in a big hole in the middle of a tree. Dylan climbed down the tree and ran towards the tree with the flag. He saw the flag in front of him, it was only a few feet ahead. Then from behind the tree appeared a guy with dark skin, green eyes and black hair.

"Don't you even think you're going to get that flag." he said. Then he took out his sword and stabbed him on his arm.

Dylan held his arm, it didn't hurt, and it was more of a reflex. He took off his hand and looked at his arm. It was bleeding but not a lot.

"Dude! What is wrong with you!?" Dylan yelled.

"Fight back!" the boy yelled.

"I`m not gana fight you over a flag. That's stupid."

The boy looked at him as if he was crazy.

"That's how the game works."

"Well it's dumb."

Behind the boy Dylan saw the blonde kid from his team go for the flag. Dylan rolled his eyes then decided he would keep the red team kid occupied until the blonde kid got the flag. He shouldn't make foes here.

"Fine. If you're not gana fight, then you're not threat so I'm gana go back to the flag." The boy said.

The boy started to turn toward the flag.

Then Dylan lifted his sword and hit the guy on the neck with his sword.

The boy turned back toward Dylan. The boy tried to stab Dylan again but Dylan blocked him. Then Dylan stabbed the boys arm. The boy returned by making a cut on Dylan`s face.

"I got it!" the blonde kid yelled.

The blue team guy looked over at the blonde kid. Then at Dylan and glared. Dylan smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: The Prophecy

"A boy unlike any other will arrive at this camp, a half blood but not one of godly parents." The oracle said.

What in the world! He thought.

"He will rise as a hero during his first year, and save the world from certain doom. He will meet old faces and new, that will help him on his journey. Death will fall to many, but one will be close to his heart. A fight between a god and him shall emerge."

The Oracle`s stopped glowing and it turned lifeless once more.

Dylan walked back to the other kids. Now all the campers were yelling at each other.

"QUIET!" Chiron yelled with his hands over his ears. "Everyone hide your flags and start the game! Now! Or this game is over!"

Everyone did as they were told. Dylan ran over to his team again.

"Stay out of our way, Jackson." Trevor told Dylan. Everyone on the red team followed Trevor. Which Dylan didn't understand, Trevor seemed like an idoit. He was probably going to leave the flag somewhere odious. Which he did he put it on top of half-blood hill. Dylan didn't argue since it wasn't like he knew a better spot. Trevor nominated himself to guard the flag, he hid in the nearby bushes. The red team went off searching for the blue flag. As did Dylan. When Dylan got to what he thought was the middle of the woods he climbed a huge tree and tried to see if he could see the flag. He found it. It was 6 trees to his left in a big hole in the middle of a tree. Dylan climbed down the tree and ran towards the tree with the flag. He saw the flag in front of him, it was only a few feet ahead. Then from behind the tree appeared a guy with dark skin, green eyes and black hair.

"Don't you even think you're going to get that flag." he said. Then he took out his sword and stabbed him on his arm.

Dylan held his arm, it didn't hurt, and it was more of a reflex. He took off his hand and looked at his arm. It was bleeding but not a lot.

"Dude! What is wrong with you!?" Dylan yelled.

"Fight back!" the boy yelled.

"I`m not gana fight you over a flag. That's stupid."

The boy looked at him as if he was crazy.

"That's how the game works."

"Well it's dumb."

Behind the boy Dylan saw the blonde kid from his team go for the flag. Dylan rolled his eyes then decided he would keep the red team kid occupied until the blonde kid got the flag. He shouldn't make foes here.

"Fine. If you're not gana fight, then you're not threat so I'm gana go back to the flag." The boy said.

The boy started to turn toward the flag.

Then Dylan lifted his sword and hit the guy on the neck with his sword.

The boy turned back toward Dylan. The boy tried to stab Dylan again but Dylan blocked him. Then Dylan stabbed the boys arm. The boy returned by making a cut on Dylan`s face.

"I got it!" the blonde kid yelled.

The blue team guy looked over at the blonde kid. Then at Dylan and glared. Dylan smiled.

Chapter 9:

Jack gets off the bus and Darla is their waiting for him at the bus stop.

"Hello Jack." She said.

"Hi? Aunt Darla." Jack replied. Darla never liked Jack after the fact that he wanted to go play with his friends rather than spend hi summer with her. So her picking him up from the bus stop was odd.

Darla grabbed his hand.

"So did you hear the news about your brother?" Darla asked Jack.

"Dylan went to a boarding school that he really wanted to go to."

Percy and Annabeth didn't want to tell jack the truth because they were pretty sure if they told him, he would be upset that he can't go.

"Did your mom and dad tell you that? Because that's not the truth. They shipped him off because he was different."

"Nah uh! You're lying!"

"I would never lie. But your parents all they have been doing is lying. All those stories they tell you there not true. Do you honestly believe it's possible your uncle is a Cyclopes?"

"Yes! My mommy and daddy told me so! If they told me so it's true!"

"Dylan isn't coming back. He is gone forever. Your parents did that to him because they don't want him. People only care about themselves including your parents."

Percy was upstairs in his bedroom reading some books on demi gods, of he found nothing about demi gods like Dylan.

Jack burst into the room crying.

"Daddy! Aunt Darla said that you sent Dylan away forever! That you didn't love him and that why he is gone! Daddy how could you do that!? He was different and that's why you sent him away!"

Percy ran over to Jack and hugged him.

"No Jack! That's not what happened!" He assured him. "We didn't send him away he wanted to go. ….look it's not even a school…..okay I'm gana tell you something and it's a hundred percent true. But you have to promise if I tell you to never tell Aunt Darla or something bad will happen."

"What is it?"

"Dylan is a demi god. He sees monsters like your mom and I used to. ….Well now I am starting to see them again. But anyways we sent him to Camp Half Blood, to learn how to defend himself and make friends who are going through the same thing he is. This the best thing for him."

"He gets to go to camp half-blood? That is so unfair!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, quiet, remember Darla can't know."

"Why does he get to be the demi god! I want to be a demi god!"

"I don't know it just happened like that."

"It's so unfair."

The next activity at camp was dinner. As Dylan followed the other kids to dining pavilion, Chiron rode over to Dylan.

"You`ll be sitting with the Hermes kids. It's the table with the most kids you can't miss it."

"Okay."

Chiron noticed Dylan`s cuts.

"Your hurt you should go to the infirmary and get something put on that."

"I`m fine, it doesn't hurt."

"Well you should go anyways just to be safe. Do you remember where the infirmary is?"

"Yeah in the big house."

"Yes."

"Now hurry up before all the food is gone."

Dylan walked toward the big house, but as he did he saw a lake. Which reminded him of what his father said about the water healing him. He figured it couldn't hurt to try. Dylan ran to the river. And put his arm in the water. Suddenly his wound started to fade, like magic.

"Wow!" He said.

Then Dylan scooped up some water and put some on his face. He looked at his reflection in the water and the cut on his face was gone too. Dylan thought for a moment.

I wonder if….. Dylan thought.

Dylan closed his eyes and focused on the water. Then he rose his hands up and the water started to rise. He opened his eyes.

"This is the coolest thing ever!"

Then Dylan moved his hands to the left and the water moved too. Dylan put his hands to his side and the water splashed down. Which soaked Dylan.

Dylan ran back to the dining pavilion. He sat with the Hermes kids, next to that blonde kid. the wood nymphs ran over and brought over more food.

"Can I get a drink too?" Dylan asked the nymph holding out his cup.

All the Hermes kids started to laugh.

"The Nymphs don't serve you your drink. The goblets are enchanted you just what you want to drink and it will appear inside."

"Oh." Dylan`s face turned red. "….Doctor Pepper."

His goblet magically filled up. Dylan decided to eat BBQ and grapes.

"Hi my name is Alex." The blonde kid told me.

"I`m Dylan." he told him, putting out his hand.

Alex shook his hand.

Dylan started to eat.

"Thanks for the help. Bryan is always a pretty hard guard. If you didn't notice from the over enthusiasm that was our first win."

"Yeah. When the one girl started singing 'we are the champions' I figured so."

"So are you from around here?"

"Yeah Manhattan."

"I`m from Kinase. So is your dad Hermes too? Or are you not claimed yet."

"Not claimed."

"That sucks. My mom always knew my dad was Hermes. I've been coming here during the summer since I was eight. But my mom had to go on a trip for work for a month so she sent me here early this year. "

"I`m here now cause, I just found out about being a half blood. So my…I wanted to start learning to fight as soon as possible. They said next year they`ll just send me during the summer or on breaks."

"You just found out now? But you're a teenager."

Dylan then decided to change the subject.

"Do you watch Doctor Who?"

"Yeah! I love it! Matt is my favorite Doctor!"

"Eh I like David better."

"David seriously? No way Matt is funnier and a better actor. Plus he has better stories."

Alex noticed Dylan had a few grapes left on his plate.

"Don't finish that." Alex told Dylan.

"Why do you want it?"

"No you have to give a portion of your food to the gods and then do a prayer."

"Oh…ops"

"It's okay. You can give what you have."

"Wait…but I don't know who my parent is. Who do I prey to?"

"Prey that you find out who your godly parent is, I guess."

Dylan and Alex walked over to the pavilion fire. First Alex closed his eyes and looked in thought. Then he dropped his food into the fire. Then he stepped aside for me to do the same. I stood in front of the fire.

So….yeah you gods probably know I don't have a godly parent, but I guess I'll give this food to my grandparents Athena and Poseidon. Yeah it's not much didn't know we were supposed to do this. Ummmm….. No offence but why the on earth did you choose me to be a demi god? Jack would have been so much better for this. He lives for all this well….what I thought was fantasy.

Dylan opened his eyes then threw his grapes into the fire.

"Hey do you have a drachma?" Dylan asked Alex.

"Yeah."

Alex went into his pocket and gave him a few.

"Any time I see them I get a bunch," Alex said. "My mom worries about me a lot. So she makes me call her almost every night."

"Thanks."

The kids all travel back to their cabins. This boy with dark skin and brown hair and his friends walked over to Alex.

"Don't forget to call your mommy! You little baby!"

Alex balled his fist. But the boys walked away.

"This is what happens every year. Trust me don't call your mom in the cabin."

Dylan snuck out of the Hermes cabin once everyone was sleep with a flash light, a book and a cd. He went into the woods. He put the book on the ground and put the cd on the book with the label facing the book. He turned on the flashlight and flashed it onto the cd and rainbow appeared on the cd (according to the internet this is a real way to get a rainbow). Dylan took the drachma from his pocket and threw it in the rainbow with his other hand. He didn't want to do this in his cabin after what happened to Alex. Everyone made fun of him, Dylan didn't want that.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Dylan said. "Percy Jackson, Manhattan."

Suddenly Dylan could see Percy and Jack sitting on their living room couch eating popcorn. They were laughing at America`s Funniest Home Videos the once where Bob Saget hosts of course. He could hear his voice through the message.

"Dad!" Dylan called.

Percy jumped out of his seat and dropped his popcorn all over the floor. Both Dylan and Jack laughed. Percy looked up then to his right and saw nothing. Then jack pointed to the iris message to his left.

"Look its Dylan!" Jack shouted.

Percy smiled.

"Hey Dylan. How is camp?" Percy asked.

Dylan shrugged. "Pretty cool! I have your powers."

"How did you find out?"

"So when we played capture the flag I got hit twice and got two cuts. As I was walking toward the infirmary I saw the lake and I remembered what you said about the water healing you. So I went and put my arm in and I was healed. Then after I did my face too I tried controlling the water and it was the most amazing thing ever! You should have seen it! Also my team won capture the flag because of me. I kept the guard occupied while this kid Alex got the flag."

"I`m glad you're having a good time."

"Dylan!" Jack shouted. "Did you meet anybody with super cool powers? Like a child of Hades or Zeus or-?"

"How about a child of Poseidon? I have pretty cool powers." Percy argued.

"Eh I guess." Jack said. "But that kid you knew, Niko, he had such cool powers. He could like open the earth and let out dead people."

"Yeah, not just a dude with a sword." Dylan said. "Where`s mom? Is she still at work?"

"Yeah." Percy replied sadly.

"Mom is never home! Why?" Jack asked.

"She has this important project she has to work on."

"Why can't she work on it at home?" Jack asked.

"Because she has to work on it with a whole bunch of people and they have to go places and all that arctic stuff."

"I miss mommy." Jack said sadly.

"I know you do. I miss her too, but this is what she loves to do."

"I`m gana go." Dylan said.

"Ok," Percy said. "Be careful and don't get into too much trouble."

"Okay."

"Love you." Percy said.

"Love you too."

"Bye Dylan!" Jack shouted.

Dylan waved his hand through the mist, disconnecting the signal.

It was getting late. But Dylan knew his mom would want to talk to him too. Dylan repeated the creating of the rainbow then threw another coin into the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Dylan said. "Annabeth Jackson, New Jersey."

For a few minutes all he saw was darkness. He heard crashing, yelling, screaming and cursing in Greek.

Then he saw his mother in her black business suit dress that was torn at the bottom and now only had one sleeve. Her blonde hair was a mess and she was using knife to fight off a harpy. It has the body of a bird and the face an old women with sharp claws. Annabeth tried to stab it but it kept flying away. She then tried to throw things at it but it was too quick. As it flew it pushed things towards Annabeth trying to hit her. A few of them hit her but not many. Then the harpy seemed to have disappeared. Then out of nowhere it swooped down onto Annabeth`s back and dug it`s claws into her. Annabeth screeched. The Harpy lifted Annabeth into the air and then dropped her.

Annabeth fell to the ground. The creature smiled then disappeared.

"Mom! Mom!" Dylan shouted hopelessly. "Please don't be dead please!"

Suddenly a bunch of Annabeth`s coworkers come in. they immediately saw Annabeth on the floor and called 911.

Dylan waved his hand through the mist, disconnecting the signal.


	10. Chapter 10: Percy and Annabeth

The phone rang. Percy looked at the caller ID it was Annabeth`s phone. He picked up.

"Hey."

"Hi is this Percy? Annabeth`s husband?"

"Yes. Why? Who is this?"

"My name is Georgia, I work with Annabeth. And….well….we just found her on the ground of the conference room. We tried to make sure she was okay but she was unresponsive, she had these scratch marks on her back we think she was attacked by some kind of animal, maybe a bird, I don't know. There was a lot of blood. But they just took her to the hospital now."

"What hospital?" Percy said quickly.

"The Saint Thomas Hospital."

Percy hung up the phone and rushed to Darla`s room. He banged on the door like a crazy person. Darla answered the door.

"What do you want? Are you not aware-"

"Shut up! Okay? Annabeth is hurt I have to go to the hospital, and I need you to watch Jack."

"I need my sleep." Darla stated.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Get someone else." she said harshly.

"But she could be dead by then!"

"Sorry." Darla shrugged then went back into her room and closed the door.

Percy wanted to scream at her for being so selfish, but he had no time. He ran to the phone and called Grover.

"Daddy is something wrong?" Jack asked.

Percy looked at his son, unsure if he should tell him the truth. He figured he would find out anyways.

"Something happened to mommy. She might have been attacked. I have to go down to the hospital."

"I want to come!"

"No you can't come, Jack. Your staying here."

"Hello?" Grover said sleepily over the phone.

"Grover, I need your help!" Percy said.

"Percy? Seriously it's like 10 at night, what could possibly be happening?"

"Annabeth`s hurt and I need to go see her the hospital and I can't take Jack. He`ll start crying and freaking out! And Darla refuses to give up her beauty sleep. So please can you come here and help me? I have no one else to turn to. "

"Yes, I'll help you. I'll be there soon."

An hour later. The doorbell rang. Percy leaped out of his chair and ran to the door. Percy let Grover in.

"Grover, thank you so much! "

"No problem dude."

Percy ran out the door.

Jack ran over to Grover.

"Uncle Grover! Yay!" Jack shouted. "Wana play blocks?"

"How about we go to sleep."

"Sleeping is boring!"

"Ughhh!"

As Percy drove to the train station, all he could think about was Annabeth. He loved her so much and he didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

When Percy got to the hospital. He went over to the lady at the desk and asked for Annabeth`s room. She told him the room and directed him there. Percy slowly walked into the room afraid of what he may see.

"Annabeth?" Percy called.

He walked in and saw Annabeth lying on a hospital bed, she was asleep. Her face was covered in scratches and wearing a facemask that was hooked up to an oxygen machine. Percy held her hand.

"Please be okay." he told her. "I need you."

Suddenly the doctor walked in. She was a girl of about 27 with straight brown hair and blue eyes.

"You must be her husband?" the doctor said.

"Is she gana be okay?"

"She`s gana be fine." she smiled. Don't worry were gana take good care of her. She suffered a minor concussion and she has broken 3 ribs in the front and one in the back. Because of the broken ribs she has suffered from flail chest. This happens when 3 or more ribs are broken and it makes it hard for the person to breathe. We`ll have to keep her here on the machine for a two weeks."

Percy was so upset. You could see it in the way he was looking at Annabeth he looked like a sad puppy. He couldn't believe this could happen to Annabeth.

"But she`ll be okay after that? Like back to normal?"

"She`ll have to take some pills but other than that she`ll be fine."

Percy went to the hospital every day after work for two hours. Percy explained the situation to one of Jack`s best friend`s parents and asked if Jack could go there every day after school till about 5.

Then the day finally came. Annabeth was off the machine. Percy came into the room and saw Annabeth off of it and he was so happy. He hugged her softly.

"Annabeth, I'm so happy! You're okay! Look at your breathing on your own again!"

Annabeth smiled.

"Sounds like someone missed me."

"I did. I've been here every day."

"Yeah the doctor told me. You're so sweet."

She kissed his lips.

"How's the kids do they know?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I told jack that you were in the hospital didn't tell him how serious it was. And Dylan unfortunately saw what happened."

"What? How?"

"He Iris messaged you that night and he saw everything. He has been calling every day to make sure you're okay."

"Aww my poor baby!"

Annabeth noticed a fruit basket next to her bed side.

"Really?" Annabeth said. "A fruit basket."

"I'm not that lame, I got you flowers." Percy said pointing to the roses on her other side. "Your work got you the fruit basket."

Annabeth sighed.

"About work I don't think I'm going to go back."

"Why?"

"Well I have had a lot of time to think these past few days and I decided that I don't spend enough time with my family. I spend all my time at work and for what? Another building, another project that will consume my time. I have missed so much because of my job baseball games, talent shows, science fairs. I barley even know you let alone our kids anymore. I mean it bottles my mind that you're still with me. I love you guys and want to spend time with you guys. I don't want to die and have regrets about how I spent my time."


	11. Chapter 11: The Quest

After Dylan saw his mom attacked he ran back to his cabin. Hoping sleep might take away the image of what he saw, but it only made him see it more. That morning the camper were woken up early for breakfast. Dylan wasn't hungry so he just gave all his food to Athena and Poseidon. He prayed his mother would be okay.

"Dude, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"No. leave me alone." Dylan replied.

Alex just walked away. It was time for sword fighting. The instructor was really boring. So Dylan just zoned out the whole lesson. Then luckily he didn't get picked to have to fight.

Grover was talking to Chiron when he noticed Dylan.

"Can you hold on a second?"

"Sure."

Grover raced over to Dylan.

"Dylan what are you doing here?" Grover whispered.

"Going to the next activate." Dylan replied.

"Don't you know this is camp for half-bloods?" still whispering.

"Yes."

"But both your parents are demi gods."

"I know. But I'm seeing monsters, I have cool powers and I got through the door. So I'm assuming I am a demi god."

"This can't be. This never happened before."

"There's a first time for everything."

The two weeks drug on so slow, he was still very concerned about his mom. He called Percy asking updates every night. Percy told him she was fine, but Dylan could tell even his father wasn't so sure. When the two weeks were up and Dylan was finally able to talk to Annabeth again he was so happy.

The next two weeks were a lot happier. Dylan spent his time making new friends and enjoying his time at camp half blood. He never had this much fun in his life, and he never had so many friends.

Dylan and his friends Alex and Samantha, and Scott walked toward the archery field. Samantha was a daughter of Apollo she was really kind and sweet and but loved to laugh and joke around. She had long straight brown hair, light skin and blue eyes. Scott was a son of Zeus. Scott was really funny, he loved to make jokes. He had light short black hair, light skin and blue eyes. Dylan was okay at Archery but not as good as the Apollo kids. We walked into the field and took bows and arrows. We started doing some target practice.

"So did you hear what happened to that demi god in Jacksonville?" Alex asked, as the kids prepared their stances.

"No what happened?" Samantha asked.

"There was this Minotaur and this unknown creature, "Alex started. "And they attacked this kid and he died."

"There have been a lot of attacks like that recently." Scott said.

"Yeah I've been hearing about them all over camp." Dylan said.

"I`m kind of afraid to go home." Samantha said. "What if were not safe outside these walls?"

Everyone was silent. They didn't know what to say.

"I`m sure we can stay here as long we need to." Dylan said.

"Hey I bet I can hit the middle thing on the target." Scott said.

The three kids laughed.

"Yeah right. You never even hit the target once, "Dylan stated. "And you've been here longer than I have."

"I think I can hit it on the first try. Want to bet against me?"

"Fine. How much?"

"Three drachmas."

"You're on." Dylan said with a smile.

Scott moved his hand towards him then towards the target. Suddenly a huge burst of lighting came out of his hands, it hit the middle of the target which then caused the whole thing burst into flames.

Dylan laughed.

"What was that?" Dylan asked.

"I hit the middle part."

"Yeah with your lighting, it doesn't count!"

"I didn't say I could hit it with an arrow." Scott smiled.

"You jerk."

"Money please."

Dylan handed Scott the money.

*Later*

At the camp fire.

"Everyone I have an announcement." Mr. D stated.

Scott leaned over to Dylan and whispered. "I bet he is secretly gay and eloping with some alcoholic."

Dylan started laughing so much.

"Everyone due to the many deaths of demi gods old and young recently, "Mr. D said. "Chiron feels it might be more than just a coincidence. He feels someone is trying to get rid of the demi gods. I think he is crazy, but he insists. So we want to send a few of you kids to investigate what is going on. We would need these people to find out who is killing these demi gods and destroy them. Anyone want to volunteer."

"A quest? Like a real adventure? That sounds fun!" Dylan said to Samantha.

"Quests can be really dangerous, "Samantha told Dylan. "You could die if you go."

"Then come with me, Sam, then if I die you can heal me."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Just come with me, the four of us can go!" Dylan told her. "It`ll be awesome! And we`ll be less likely to die when the three of you are so skilled."

Dylan stood up and rose his hand.

"Sure, I haven't been on quest in a while." Alex replied.

"Neither have I, I'll go." Scott said.

"Just come with me, the four of us can go!" Dylan told her. "It`ll be awesome! And we`ll be less likely to die when the three of you are so skilled."

"Sure, I haven't been on quest in a while." Alex replied.

"Neither have I, I'll go." Scott said.

Dylan stood up and rose his hand.

"I want to go on the quest!" Dylan yelled.

"Great Liam Nackerson is going on the quest!"

"It's Dylan Jackson." Dylan told him.

"Doesn't matter." Mr. D replied. "Does anyone-"

Alex and Scott stood up.

"I'm going." Scott said.

"Me too." Alex said.

"And I'll choose…Alex to lead the mission." Mr. D said.

Alex smiled. "Yes!"

"Well you kids better start packing." Mr. D said. "You guys can head out tomorrow."

A lot of the other kids come over to the three of them wishing them good luck. Some even told them their theories about what was happening or how they thought they should approach the situation.

Samantha walked over to Alex.

"I want to go too." Samantha told Alex.

"Are you crazy? There can only be three." Alex told her. "If more than three go bad things can happen."

"I know, but I would be a big help, I could heal you guys if they get hurt."

"No!" Alex said. "You could get yourself killed or one of us."


	12. Chapter 12: What They Know

Alex, Scott and Dylan packed their things. Dylan was both nervous and excited for his first quest. Dylan went into the woods and called his parents, through the iris message, that night so excited to tell his parents the news.

Annabeth was reading on the couch, with Percy`s arm around her. Percy was watching TV and Jack was playing with his cars on the floor.

"Dad! Mom!" Dylan called.

The three of them looked toward the iris message.

"Hi Dylan!" Annabeth said. She looked happier, more alive now that she hadn't been working.

"Hey Dylan!" Percy greeted.

"Dylan!" jack shouted.

"I gatta tell you guys something!" Dylan said excitedly. "I`m going on my very first quest tomorrow!"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a worried look.

"So soon but you only been training for a few weeks." Percy commented.

"I wanted to go. I felt it would be fun. I thought you guys would be proud of me!"

"Dylan, it's just quests are very dangerous and require a lot of skill and-"Annabeth said.

"Dad went on a quest when it was his first year." Dylan argued.

Annabeth gave Percy this look as if to say: this is your fault.

"Yes and we almost go killed like 3 times." Percy told Dylan.

"I`ll be okay. My friends are coming with me and they've been training for years, plus they have survived quest before. I`m gana be fine."

Annabeth sighed. "Okay. I trust you. Your smart, you`ll do fine."

"Thanks."

"Be careful." Percy said.

"Will."

Then Dylan waved his hand through the mist and disconnected the call.

In the morning the boys headed down to the big house. Samantha watched them from her cabin door and waited for them to get far enough away that they wouldn't hear her follow them. Samantha soon started to follow them down to the big house with a duffle bag and a pocket full of drachmas. When she got to the big house she went inside and saw the boys going into Chiron`s office. Samantha listened at the door.

"232 demi gods have been killed just this fall by all kinds of creatures." Chiron told the boys. "56 demi gods have injured badly. These demi gods range in age from 8 to 50. All of them have been here before and have shown a lot of skill. The first few attacks were in Nebraska 39 demi gods were killed there then Florida where 22 then…"

"Large amounts of demi gods dying in many different states! We get it!" Mr. D complained. "My gods get on with it! Get to the point!"

"Fine. In New York there was only one attack, Annabeth Jackson. But her husband who is also a demi god, wasn't attacked. Which I find odd since he is a very powerful demi god, he did save Olympus at age 16."

"No way!" Alex shouted. "That is so cool!"

Everyone stared at Alex.

"Uh…sorry continue." Alex said, looking embarrassed.

"We don't know what any of this means," Chiron told them. "But I'm convinced it's all a part of some kind of evil plot."

"And I think he is crazy," Mr. D commented. "Demi gods are attacked by monsters all the time."

"Yes but not like this. Not this often, not this many in one state."

"We are sending you to talk to some the kid's parents to start." Mr. D told us. "One of them lives at 52 maple drive in Nebraska City. Maybe they had some kind of beat or maybe you`ll see some kind of clues or meet a monster. So let's get the bus and we`ll drop you off."

Samantha ran up the stairs and waited until they had left. Then she went outside and went into the woods.

"Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês" she shouted then through a drachma onto the ground. The grey sister`s taxi appeared.

"Where will you be going?" One asked.

"52 maple drive, Nebraska City."


	13. Chapter 13: Ms Valentine

The bus drove through Nebraska City, a lot of people seemed sad and gloomy. But most of the people looked scaried. The people watched their backs as if something bad was going to happen. Mr. D parked in front of the house, the house was yellow with white window, and there was flowers in the window sill…sort of they were dead. All the plants outside were dead. She had a whole garden full of dead plants. The boys hopped out of the car and went to the door.

Mr. D drove away. Dylan looked back.

"He isnt going to wait for us?" Dylan asked.

Alex and Scott laughed.

"No. were on our own from here." Scott told him.

Alex knocked on the door, then they waited.

"What are we even going to ask this lady?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know, I'll think of something." Alex replied.

A women answered the door.

"Can I help you?" the women asked. She dressed in a grey Santa Monica Pier sweat shirt and black sweat pants. Her blonde her looked like it hadn't been brushed in years and when she talked her breathe smelt revolting.

"Were….." Alex started. "Were from Camp Half Blood and we were sent here to try and figure out what happened to your son."

The women smiled a huge smile.

"Come in, come in!" she said happily. She moved to the side and allowed us to walk in.

The three boys sat down on the couch, while the women sat across from them on an arm chair.

"Would you like any juice or soda?" she asked.

"No were fine." Alex told her.

"I`d like something to drink and maybe something to eat. "Scott told her. "We did miss breakfast."

"I`ll go make you something. Is grilled cheese and coca cola good?"

"That's perfect!"

The women ran into the kitchen and started cooking.

Dylan and Alex glared at Scott.

"What?" Scott asked.

"You're so stupid!" Alex told him.

"Why? Why am I stupid?"

"We don't want to stand all day here, "Dylan told him. "We want to get in and get out, so we can solve this quicker and save the other half bloods."

"Well I can't work on an empty stomach." Scott claimed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Can one of you please get that for me!?" The women yelled from the kitchen.

Dylan got up and opened the door. Then there in the doorway he saw Samantha.

"Sam!" Dylan said happily. He hugged her. "I'm glad you decided to help out."

Dylan moved aside to let Samantha in.

"Sam! What are you doing here?! "Alex yelled. "I told you not to come!"

"But I…"

"I told you before you being here is going to endanger us and you. Get out!"

"Sam, Seriously I agree, you gatta get out of here." Scott agreed.

"Why are you guys being so mean? Sam is our friend." Dylan commented.

"A friend who is gana get someone killed!" Alex said.

"I just want to help!" Samantha yelled.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Dylan yelled.

Alex sighed.

"If more than three people go on a quest, either someone in the group goes crazy or goes missing or dies."

"Look if you guys want to succeed with this mission you're going to need me. I can heal you guys if you get hurt, I`m good at talking to people, I'm a great aim and I also have those cool new fire arrows that kid Arron made me. I've herd of heroes who went on quests with more than three people and everyone came back fine."

"Where did you-"Alex started.

The women came back into the room with a tray filled with a bunch of grilled cheeses and 3 cans of coca cola. She smiled and placed the tray on the table in front of the boys. Then she sat in her chair. Scott took a sandwich and started to eat. Samantha took a sandwich too.

"Oh who are you?" she said looking at Samantha.

"I`m with them." she said. "I got into some traffic."

"Oh well welcome. I`m so very glad you kids are here I've been trying to figure out what happened to my son for months maybe between the five of us we can figure it out."

"We`ll try Ms. ...uh…"Samantha faltered.

"Ms. Valentine." The women told her.

"Mam, did your son have an enemies?" Alex asked.

"No! Not my boy! He was well liked by everyone, the nerds, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the burnouts."

"What was he like that day was he mad or anything?" Dylan asked.

"He was acting like his normal self."

It was awkwardly silence after that. The boys couldn't think of more questions.

"Really guys you're pathetic!" Samantha told them. "Where you there when he was attacked."

Ms. Valentine was silent, then she spoke.

"Yes. It's not a day I like to talk about."

"I understand but it will help us figure out what happened."

Ms. Valentine sighed.

"I was just getting home from work, I pulled into the drive way and saw my son, Collin playing basketball with the neighbor kid James. Then all of a sudden his eyes widened and there in front of him stood a bear, he ran into the house. I asked him if that was really a bear because sometimes monsters would come and they would look like something else to me. He said no it was a monster. Then He went into his room and came back with his knife. He ran back outside and started stabbing the bear but wouldn't die and it kept hitting my poor baby and scratching him up. I felt helpless."

Ms. Valentine started to cry.

"He was badly wounded, "Ms. Valentine continued. "There was a huge gash on his arm and on his leg and scars all over his face. But he kept fighting my boy. Then as Collin tried to catch his breath the monster he…he…"

The four kids were on the edge of their seats.

"Yes!?" Scott yelled."

"He sliced his head off." Ms. Valentine said bursting into tears.

"Don't worry we are going to find the person or creature that did this and make them pay." Samantha told her.

"Oh bless you, young lady!" she said still crying.

"Is there anything that you know about his incident that you feel will be helpful to us?" Sam asked.

She thought for a moment then replied.

"That boy James, he said he could see the monster. He isn't a half blood but he said he could see it."

"And where does he live?" Samantha asked.

"Across the street."

"Thank you for your time." Alex told her.

The four walked toward the door. Scott was on his 2nd sandwich and 3rd soda.

"Can I take these to go?" Scott asked.

"Sure." Ms. Valentine replied.

"No!" Alex told Scott. "Scott what if we need to fight!"

"I`ll throw the cans at them! You're so annoying!"

The kids leave the house.

Samantha smiled proudly.

"I did a good job didn't I?" Samantha asked.

"You did okay." Alex replied.

"You had two questions and they got us nothing! My questions got thing that may be useful! See you need me!"

Alex sighed.

"Fine you can stay." Alex said.

"Yes!" Samantha cheered.


	14. Chapter 14: New Annabeth

Percy was at work teaching his self-defense class. Percy had met this guy when he was 20 who taught him martial arts Percy, he taught it would be fun to learn. It was very useful when he was fighting monsters with his friends. Now he teaches marital arts to kids so they can defend themselves. He also teaches a class for fighting with swords on the weekends for only an hour.

"Now were gana start with some striking today. " Percy told his class. "Now everyone be really careful as we practice these techniques we don't want anyone getting hurt."

Annabeth walked in carrying a brown paper bag in her hand.

"Percy!" she shouted. Percy and all the students looked at her questioningly.

"Annabeth what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I made you lunch so you wouldn't have to buy lunch at some pizza place or something."

Annabeth hands him the bag, and Percy takes it.

"Thanks. But you have to go I have a class to teach."

"I`ll just sit and watch. I want say anything."

Percy sighed. "Okay. Fine."

A teenage girl with brown hair and freckles raised her hand.

"Yes? What is it Tiffany?" Percy asked.

"Who is she?" Tiffany replied angel.

Percy looked at the girl as if she were crazy.

"She is my wife."

"I hate my life!" Tiffany yelled then stormed out of the building.

Annabeth looked at Percy angrily.

"Ummmm….what just happened?" Percy asked the class.

A girl with short black hair and dark skin replied. "She had a huge crush on you, she had like this whole plain to make you fall in love with her, she's crazy. But now that she found out Ur married she finds it would be wrong to go along with her plain."

"She didn't think it would be wrong before?" Percy said. "I`m 40 years old and she's 16. Why does she even have a crush on me? That's so weird!"

The black haired girl shrugged.

So you know how Annabeth said she would keep quiet during the lesson, yeah that didn't happen. Throughout the whole lesson Annabeth kept putting her input into whatever the class was doing and correcting the kids with what she felt was correct from what she has read in books. She even corrected Percy on his knowledge about martial arts. As the day came to an end Percy was more than happy. Percy and Annabeth waited for kids to all be picked up. Then Percy drove Annabeth home, Percy had walked to his job cause it was only a few blocks away and he didn't mind walking but Annabeth had taken her car so he drove her home.

"Annabeth you can't do that." Percy told Annabeth in the car.

"Do what?"

"Take over my lessons and correct what I do. This my job not yours!"

"I was just trying to help."

"I understand I just-"

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth yelled. "Do you see that?"

There to their right a Drakons, a serpents monster was going after a small boy with a spear. The boy had short red hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He was young maybe about 8 years old.

Percy stopped the car.

"I`m gana go help him." Percy said getting out of the car.

Annabeth got out of the car too.

"I'm coming with you."

"No. the doctor said to take it easy for a few weeks. I don't think this falls under taking it easy."

"Come on this is the most excitement I've had in days!"

"Please, stay here. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"…..fine." she crossed her arms and sat back down in the car.

Percy went into his pocket and took out Riptide, he clicked the top of it and it turned into a sword. Percy ran over to the monster. The kid wasn't having much luck killing the monster. He kept throwing his spear at the monster and missing…Percy was surprised the kid was still alive, but the kid moved swiftly and managed to kept avoiding the snake and its deadly venom it was spitting out, while also going to get his spear. Percy ran to the snake and stabbed it hoping, maybe his sword would give results...nope. He looked around for something that may kill the beast. He saw a banner for a grand opening a top of a store, he thought he may be able to choke the monster with that. Percy made water come out of the fire hydrant and then made the water crash into the banner, causing it to fall. Percy ran over and picked it up. Percy tided the banner to his sword then threw it at the monster, it landed on its back. The kid watched in amazement. Percy grabbed the banner and wrapped it around the monsters neck choking it. The monster disappeared and Percy fell to the ground.

"That was so cool!" The kid yelled running over to Percy. "You saved my life!"

"Yeah no problem." Percy said. Percy sat up.

Annabeth ran over to Percy.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked worried, putting out her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." Percy replied.

Percy grabbed her hand and Annabeth helped him up. Percy and Annabeth started to walk away.

"Thank you!" the kid said.

"You're welcome." Percy said. "Do you need a ride home or something?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"With all the attacks, I insist on you getting a ride." Annabeth said.

"…..yeah ok."

They brought the kid to his house, then went home.


	15. Chapter 14 part 2 : Greg

NOTE: yes I am aware people don't do chapter whatever part 2 but it's just a short scene and it doesn't have to do with the next chapter so here it is part 2.

As Percy drove the kid home Annabeth decided to talk to him.

"So ummmm kid."

"My name is Greg."

"Sorry, Greg, Has this been happening a lot to you?"

"Yeah I got attacked like 6 times today! I managed to either kill them or run away but it took a lot of work! I been getting attacked every day. But this one was so much harder though! It's been hard on my mom, she keeps thinking I'm going to get killed. She doesn't want me to even leave the house."

"I heard on the news that a lot of kids have been attacked by animals, "Annabeth told Greg. "That's what the mortals see, but our satyr friend told us he has noticed all the attacks are on demi gods."

Just then they arrived at the kid's house and they drove away.


	16. Chapter 15: Lets talk to James

Alex knocked on the door of James`s house. It was a red house with a huge brown door and brown window frames.

The door opened and there stood a short kid wearing a white green day t shirt, blue jeans and converse. He had straight black hair, blue eyes and dark skin.

"Are you James?" Dylan asked.

"Yes? Why?"

"Were demi gods from camp half blood?" Alex started. "We were told to come here to figure out what has been going on with all the killing, Chiron thinks it's someone trying to get rid of all the demi gods."

James stared at them as if we were crazy.

"What are you guys on?" James shouted. "My god! You guys sound like complete loons!"

They four of us exchanged worried looks.

"….so I'm guessing you're not a demi god?" Sam asked.

"What the hell is a demi god?"

"Follow my lead." Dylan whispered.

Dylan started to laugh loudly, the other four followed.

"We got you!" Dylan yelled.

"We got you good!" Sam told James.

"You thought we were serious!" Dylan commented.

"Pshh demi gods what is that?" Alex laughed.

"We like to joke. " Dylan told him. "We are actually from the FBI junior division. We were told to come here to this town to figure out what was going on with the killings. We went across the street and she told us you witnessed the attack on her son."

"Yes I did."

"May we come in and ask you some questions?" Alex asked.

"Sure." James answered.

The four of them sit at the kitchen table of James`s house.

"So what kind of creature did you see?" Scott asked.

"You're not going to believe me if I told you."

"Try us." Alex said.

"She was a women up to her stomach and then her lower half was a snake tail. She carried a huge knife."

"An Echidna." Sam said to her friends.

"You've seen these creatures before?"

"I've heard of them in Greek mythology."

"What happened? What did you see?" Dylan asked.

"I was playing basketball with this new kid Collin outside his house. He had just moved into town so I figured I would try and make friends with him. Then all of a sudden there in front of us stood this serpent lady. Collin's eyes widened and he ran into his house .I'm not gana lie I was pretty scaried too, so I ran inside as well. But I watched it all play out through the window. Collin came back outside with a weird looking knife, his mom ran out too. He started stabbing the creature but it wouldn't die and it kept punching him and hurting him with the sword. But he barely got hurt. I think he was some kind of robot or maybe a mutant or an alien."

"Those seem logical to him but a demi god doesn't?" Scott whispered to Dylan.

"It was the fucking coolest thing I had ever seen!" James continued. "But after a few more blows he became badly wounded, there was a huge gash on his arm and on his leg and scars all over his face. But he kept fighting! I remember thinking if he survived we were gana make great friends. Then Collin did something stupid he turned his back to the monster as he tried to catch his breath then monster sliced his head off. Ms. Valentine, his mom, was crying so much. She ran out to him and just cried over his body. I called 911 and then ran out and told her that. She asked me if I had watched what happened. I told her I did. Then I expressed how weird the creature was. I told her I never seen anything like it. The ambulance came and took him away. The next day I saw his mom and she told me he was dead."

To be continued…..


	17. NEW Chapter 17: Lets Fight together

IMPORANT: This updated version of this chapter has a new MORE INTRESTING ending.

"It was the fucking coolest thing I had ever seen!" James continued. "But after a few more blows he became badly wounded, there was a huge gash on his arm and on his leg and scars all over his face. But he kept fighting! I remember thinking if he survived we were gana make great friends. Then Collin did something stupid he turned his back to the monster as he tried to catch his breath then monster sliced his head off. Ms. Valentine, his mom, was crying so much. She ran out to him and just cried over his body. I called 911 and then ran out and told her that. She asked me if I had watched what happened. I told her I did. Then I expressed how weird the creature was. I told her I never seen anything like it. The ambulance came and took him away. The next day I saw his mom and she told me he was dead."

"That's awful!" Samantha cried out.

"So what do you think?" James asked.

"Well….ummmm…." Sam stuttered. "..…it's obviously…."

SMASH! CRASH!

The five looked out the window and there was a Hydra.

"We`ll get back to you." Sam told him.

The five ran outside. Scott caused lighting to strike the Hydra, Alex took out his sword and started stabbing the creature at different points and on its body Sam went into her pocket and pulled out a mini brown quiver and a black bow. She shook them and they suddenly grew to full size. She put the quiver on her back then took out an arrow and started firing them at the Hydra. The hydra started to breathe fire at them. Dylan was looking for a water source. He saw a hydrant and made the water come out and hit the hydra. With the three of them attacking it at the same time, the Hydra was destroyed in minutes.

James ran out of the house. "Holy fucking shit! That was awesome!" he yelled. "How did you guys do that?"

"We weren't lying when we said were demi gods." Sam told him simply.

Then they ran off to find a place to spend the night. Thankfully Sam was smart and brought mortal money with her.

The group stayed at the Georgie`s inn. It was small and pretty run down but cheap.

They walked into their room the walls were blue and had cracks in them. There was an old fashion TV on a stand, a bathroom and a small couch and a queen sized bed.

"This place sucks." Scott said. "Is that a rat?"

He said as one ran across the floor.

"Look, it doesn't matter." Alex said. "Were just here to sleep and eat."

"Well it would be useful to know where we are going next." Sam commented.

"Dylan, turn the TV on would you?" Alex said. "Maybe they`ll be an attack on the news."

Dylan turned the TV on.

There was a lady at a desk reporting.

"In conclusion there was no way that Harry Potter fan was getting on set." The new lady said. "In other news a girl in Iowa was killed by an unknown creature. This girl looked like she was in a bad sword fight or clawed at, witnesses say it was an animal attack."

"I guess where going to Iowa." Dylan said.

"Yep." Alex replied.

"And how do you plain on getting all the way there? Walking?" Sam asked.

"We have no other choice, we need to save our money for places to stay." Alex told her. "We better get some sleep, were gana need energy for tomorrow."

"Its 10 o clock I'm not going to bed." Sam protested.

"Why do you have to be so difficult why can't you just listen to me for once?" Alex asked.

"Well one I like pissing you off, and two I'm not tried."

"Whatever I'm going to bed." Alex replied, then walked towards the bed.

"Don't you have to call your mommy?" Sam asked Alex laughing.

"I told her I was on a quest and wouldn't have time to call her."

"Good excuses I should have used that." Dylan said.

"Oh yeah your mom makes you call too." Scott said laughing.

"Shut up." Dylan said shoving him.

Alex went to bed as Dylan and Scott watched Star Wars on TV, as Sam read the latest Mortal Instruments book. Dylan decided it was already pretty late, so he didn't call home. She didn't even seem bothered by the noise of the TV. Scott and Sam fell asleep around 1 o clock. Dylan knew he should go to be but for some reason he started thinking about what the Oracle had said and him saving the world and fighting with a god. How would that even happen! He thought. How could he save the world? Would he win against god? Was he going to die? He sat on the couch wondering this as everyone else slept.

Sam got up to get some water, as she passed by Dylan she noticed he was awake.

"Hey are you okay?" Sam asked, looking concerned.

"…yeah I'm fine."

"Are you worried about your mom?"

"no, I know she`s okay."

"Then what is it?" Sam asked. "You can talk to me."

She walked over to Dylan and sat on the couch right next to him.

"Tell me what's wrong." Sam told him.

"Nothing."

"…..okay well let's get your mind off the nothing your thinking about. Let's play a game. Tell me something about you that you never told anyone else."

"I accidentally killed my brother and my pet hamster when I was eight." Dylan said. "I forgot to feed it for a week and it died. You?"

"I listen to fall out Boy."

"Really?" Dylan said, trying not to laugh. "There so old!"

"There good!"

"My dad used to listen to them."

"Your dad? I thought your dad was Poseidon?" Sam asked question.

"He is!" Dylan said quickly. "I met my uncle, he's like a dad to me. So sometimes I get confused."

"Oh." Sam said. "….. Have you ever met your godly parent? I herd some demi gods do, sometimes they visit in secret?"

"No."

Dylan wondered what Poseidon and Athena were like. Where they nice? Mean? Good looking?

"Me either. One of my brothers met Apollo once though. He said he was very young looking, very outgoing and fun. …I wish I could just talk to him once."

"Yeah, I get that."

Sam looks down at her hands.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"I-I…I didn't come here to protect the others….I came to protect you."

"Well that's nice of you, I mean I really don't know what I'm doing and-"

"No it's not because of that…well it partly is but…really I wanted to protect you because…..is like you….like really like you."

Dylan looked confused. "Really? You like me?"

Sam smiled.

"Yeah, you're so nice, sweet and smart. When I first saw you on your first day….I thought you were so cute. I really wanted to get to know you, then Alex became your friend it was perfect he introduced you to Scott and me and…"

Dylan was just staring at her as if he still could not believe it.

"You like me?" he said with disbelief.

"Yes! Don't make fun of me! It was really hard to tell you!"

"I'm not. It's just I like you too."

Sam smiled.

Dylan took Sam`s hand in his then kissed her on the cheek. She kissed him back but on the lips.


	18. Chapter 18: Darlas Secert

Chapter 18:Darla`s Secret.

Darla walked into a coffee house, she ordered herself some coffee then sat down and read the paper. An old looking man walked over to her. His grey hair was curly and long, he had wrinkles all over his face and wore a plaid shirt tucked into his grey pants.

"How dare you?" he said abruptly.

"How dare I what?" Darla asked.

"You don't know who I am, Do you?"

"Some creepy old man, who-"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled his voice turned deep and demined like.

"Hades….." Darla whispered shocked.

"Yes. You were supposed to keep that boy from finding out about who he is. What happened!?"

"I`m-I'm sorry. I tried but there was this monster and then Annabeth and Percy sent Dylan to this weirdo camp, now he is talking to us through this screen and fighting people, I tried though I told him that I would call child services if he kept telling his son all those stories. I told him he was making Dylan into a loon and-"

"This kid is a rare type of demi god, there are only three other known demi gods like him, they are very powerful and smart! He`ll be twice as smart because his mother is the daughter of Athena! He was for told to battle with a god that could be me! You begged me not to kill him! You told me you could keep him from knowing if I let you live again!"

"I kept him from knowing for 15 years!"

"THAT'S NOT LONG ENOUGH! You don't understand he will be more powerful than any other god or demi god! I should just kill you now!"

"But you won't. I`m the only one who can save you."

"….Get him and bring him home, get him asleep and convince him this was all just a dream."

Darla looked hesitantly at the ground.

"You don't want to become my enemy. " Hades told her. "I will end your life and force you to be tormented for eternity."

"…I`ll do it. But answer me a question, please. Is it because I let Dylan find out who he is that my sister was attacked?" Darla asked.

"No." he replied simply.

"Why then? I know you know I can see it in your eyes. Why was she attacked?"

"IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Hades yelled.

"She is my sister! I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm not completely heartless. I care about Annabeth and Dylan…..and the other two slightly. So if you were the one who-"

Then he just disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19: We got it figured out!

Chapter 19:

I woke up to my annoying parents yelling at me to wake up. At first I thought I was back home and everything that just happened was a dream. But then I realized they were yelling through the Iris message. The others were somehow still sleeping. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Dylan your alive!" Annabeth said happily. "Thank the gods!"

"What is wrong with you!?" Percy yelled. "We thought you were dead! Why didn't you call?!"

"I forgot! Then when I remembered it was like 11 o clock-"

"That's no excuses! You should have called anyways!" Percy told him. "We didn't know where you were, you could have been dead in a gutter somewhere or killed by some Greek monster. It was very irresponsible and...shit. I'm starting to sound like my mom when I'd go on quests."

"I`m really sorry, I promise I won't do it again."

"Dylan, where are you? Are you somewhere safe?" Annabeth asked him.

"We are in a bed and breakfast in Kansas." He told them. "But we are heading towards Iowa. "

Dylan then told his parents about what he was supposed to do on the quest and about the little girl who got attacked.

Suddenly Darla appeared.

"I heard the noise what's going…."

She noticed the message, then smiled.

"Can I talk to Dylan through this thing too?" Darla asked pointing at the image.

"Of course." Annabeth replied.

"Can I talk to him for just second….alone. "

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"I have to have a reason to talk to my nephew?"

"Why alone?" Annabeth asked.

"Because why should my conversation with him be everyone's business?"

"Alright fine." Annabeth agreed.

Percy and Annabeth leave.

"Dylan, I'm coming to get you. I know it must be torcher being there, being forced to fight and do quests. Don't worry I'll be there soon."

"No! I want to stay. I`m having fun!"

"What?"

"I made so many friends, and I'm having fun trying to figure out this quest. I feel like for once in my life I'm having fun and enjoying my life. It's like I finally know where I am supposed to be. Don't take that away from me."

"…..I won't….I can't do that to you. I change my mind stay with your friends and have fun."

"Thanks. Plus between you and me there's a prophecy about me and I'm supposed to save the world from certain doom."

"Really?" she says shocked. "I have to go. Good bye."

"Bye."

Then he waved my hand into the mist.

Darla tried to contact hades using the iris message. She had seen Percy and Annabeth call Dylan on it a thousand times, she figured it was a simple thing to work. She create the rainbow and ask Iris to call hades right?

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Darla said. "Hades, the underworld"

Nothing happened at all.

"I said Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Darla said again. "Hades, the underworld"

Nothing happened again.

"Hades, the underworld!" she repeated. "Hades, the underworld!"

Percy walked in, he clearly saw her shouting about Hades.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

Her eyes widened.

"I- um….I….was just…"

"Trying to call Hades. " Percy said. "Why?"

"I…I…I did something horrible. At the time I didn't think it was bad, but now I know it was."

"What did you do?"

"I made a deal with Hades. When I died 15 years ago, Hades told me he`d let me live again if I made sure Dylan never found out about his true abilities. I didn't think it would be so bad if he didn't know he had human abilities, who cares, it might even be good I thought. No offence but you and Annabeth are pretty weird and have some freaky friends."

"How was I not supposed to take offence to that? Wait since when do you believe that were demi gods? Even when you were a kid you didn't believe her."

"Hades proofed it to me, he showed me an image of the two of you fighting some creature on earth with that half goat creature. Anyways through the years of trying to convince Dylan your stories where false and magic was illogical. As well as preventing him from seeing any of the monsters that dared to attack him….which wasn't offend because he apparently had a sent that only the rare type of extremely powerful demi god he is gives off. But as I was doing all this I…..I….I…grew to….have a deep regard for him."

"What?"

"I care about him! Okay I said it!"

"Aww! I didn't think you were capable of feelings."

She rolled her eyes.

"He is destined to save the world! You guys have to help him! I think hades is behind the attacks, I herd Dylan tell you guys that all the attacks were on demi gods, maybe he wants to get rid of all those demi gods so he can rule the world. Maybe he wanted to get rid of Dylan because he knew he was the only person that would stand in his way. "

"Pshh I could defeat Hades. I defeated Kronos."

"Who's Kronos?" Darla asked.

"Exactly, you're welcome. I defeated him when I was 16. He tried to take over Olympus and therefore make the Titians rule instead of the Olympians."

"Well if that's true, which I doubt, maybe Hades knew Dylan would be more powerful then you and therefore would be his greatest threat to his plain."

"Yeah. And then maybe he needed to wait for enough monsters to reform and that's why he waited till now to attack! We have to tell Annabeth!"


	20. Chapter 20: Rachal Ruins Everything

"Oh my gods! I hate walking!" Dylan complained.

"We've only been walking for two blocks!" Alex told him.

"Only two blocks!? I thought we were half way there by now!"

Dylan practically throws himself on the side walk, to exaggerate how tired he was.

"Just leave me here." Dylan said. "You guys go find out what's going on."

"Get up!" Alex told him, as he pulled Dylan up. "We don't have time for this. If you're gana be a hero your gana have to learn to work. Come on!"

Alex and Scott walked ahead, as Sam and Dylan talked.

"Why is he acting so weird?" Dylan asked.

"It's the first time he was ever chosen to lead a quest, I think he feels if he acts silly and fun like he normally is, that he is gana screw this quest up."

The group walked toward Iowa. As they walked Dylan noticed a store. It was a big tall red building with two windows and a white door. Above the door where the words: Megan Roger`s Demi-god supplies.

"What that store?" Scott asked.

"It's a place where demi gods can get weapons and medicine if they needed it." Sam said. "Only demi gods and mortals who can see through the mist can see it. Some demi god two years back thought of the idea. She apparently started a chain of these stores but this is the first time I've seen one of them."

"We should check it out." Dylan suggested.

All three agree.

They walk in. on the walls and on the shelves were thousands of weapons, bandages, ambrosia, swords, spears, fighting knifes and hammers. There were a bunch of demi gods who were older and younger in the store looking at weapons. A lady stood at a counter, to the right when we walked in, she had long bright red hair, blue eyes and dark skin.

"Do you need any help?" the girl asked.

"No were just looking." Sam said.

Dylan was immediately drawn to the knives section, there were so many really cool looking ones. He saw bowies, BC-41, LHR Combat Knifes, and Bundeswehr Advanced Combat Knifes. There was so much history behind certain types of fighting knives, and that's why he had an interest in them.

Dylan picked up a bowie knife. The knife`s handle was brown and small, the blade was a good length it was longer than most bowies. But of course not as large as a sword.

"Hey." Sam said smiling at Dylan.

"Hey. What do you have there?"

"It's a bowie knives. "

"Bowie? Like David Bowie?"

"Who?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Never mind."

"Back in medieval times an amazing dueler named James Bowie, was shot and stabbed with a sword cane, but he killed his opponents with a special type of knife. He died a while later James Bowie. But now they call his type of knives they bowie knife. "

"Oh cool."

"I wish I could get it. But I don't have any money."

He put the knives back on the shelf.

"I`ll buy it for you, every hero should have a weapon."

She picked it up and handed it to Dylan.

"I hope I can be a hero." He said more to himself.

Dylan knew he was supposed to save the world and all, but he was very unsure he could.

As they exit the store a girl who was passing by notices Dylan. She stared at him for a moment.

"You look similar do I know you?" she asked.

"No." Dylan answered simply.

The girl had curly red long hair, and pale skin. She was tall and wore blue jeans with paint all over them and a yellow shirt that read: Rachel Dare`s art school for the gifted.

"Do you volunteer at the community center or something? Cause I teach art there in my spare time."

"No I'm from out of town."

"What's-"

"What's your name? I`m Rachel Elizabeth Dare by the way."

"I`m Dylan Jackson."

Dylan knew it wasn't the best idea to give this stranger his name, but for some reason he felt he could trust her.

"Oh my gosh! That's it! Are you related to Percy?"

"….yeah."

"I should have known you look exactly like him. I haven't seen him in years! How is he?"

"Good I guess, I've been at camp so-"

"Camp? During the year…." Rachel questioned. "….wait are you….a demi god like he was?"

"Sort of." Dylan said.

"But I remember hearing he married that Annabeth girl." Rachel said. "How could you be a demi god when you have two half-blood parents?"

Well there goes the whole fake normal demi god plain.

"that's the big question." I said. "I have no idea."

"I thought you said your father was Poseidon?" Alex said.

"Yeah and that your mother was mortal." Scott added.

"I had to lie!" Dylan told them. "I thought that if Mr. D and Chiron knew I wasn't a normal demi god, they wouldn't let me stay at the camp. I needed to be there, monsters where gana start attacking me and I needed to how to fight them."

"So you just lied to us! You lied to everyone!" Sam yelled. "How could we trust you now?"

"I had no choice!" Dylan yelled.


	21. Chapter 21: Hash-Tag Demi God Problems

Chapter 21:

Author`s Note: So I wanted to wait until I finished this scene before posting it, that's what has been taking me so long to update, but I've been stuck. I have no clue how to finish this scene so maybe some of you can comment some ideas or PM. I swear I'll give you credit for the idea. Anyways this is what I have so far….

"I have to go to work, it was nice meeting you guys." Rachel told the kids as she walked away.

The kids waved good bye then started to walk toward their destination.

They walked in silent for a while. It felt like forever to Dylan.

"Guys please don't do this to me." Dylan said. "The only thing I lied about was my family. I`m still the same person you guys became friends with nothing has changed."

"How do we know that?!" Sam snapped. "How do we know who you really are, you did so well tricking us with your lie about your parents. How can we believe anything you say?"

"She's right we can't trust you." Alex agreed.

"Please! You guys are my only friends! Just trust me when I say I only lied about my family."

"Just shut up. Ok?" Sam said.

Just then Dylan saw a manticore across the street attacking a man who looked maybe in his 20s. The manticore was a winged monster with the head of a man, the body of a lion and a spiked missile-throwing tail. The man tried stabbed the creature with his sword. Then the manticore hit the man with its tail, he fell back. Dylan knew he had to help. He used his water ability to make the water in a nearby hydrant drench the manticore.

"Hey over here you stupid, bird….loin thing!" he called.

"Dude! Are you crazy!?" Scott yelled.

Dylan ran over to the bird, it tried to hit Dylan with its tail but he was able to jump out of the way. Then Dylan cut the creature in the neck, it even left a mark. The man started to get up, when the creature threw out the missiles from his tail. The missiles where aimed at Dylan but he ducked and it started to go right at the man. The missiles where still pretty far from Dylan and Scott, so Scott stood in front of the man and shot lighting at the missiles causing them to explode right there.

"I`m out of here! I`m getting way too old for this demi god shit!" the man said. Then he ran away like the coward he was.

The manticore charged at Dylan. Dylan spayed the creature again with water.

"Stop doing that!" the creature yelled.

Dylan laughed.

"Not a chance."

Then Alex and Sam ran into the battle and helped Dylan fight.

Annabeth, Darla, and Percy were driving to Iowa in order to help to tell Dylan what they discovered and help him defeat Hades. Even though they knew he was this powerful demi god they still wanted to help to make sure nothing bad happened to him, I mean he wasn't invincible only powerful. The car passes by the battle between the manticore, Dylan and his friends.

"Is that-"Percy started to say.

"I think so." Annabeth replied.

Annabeth and Percy get out of the car.

"Stay here!" Annabeth orders her sister.

"We have to help him! He is gana get himself killed!" Annabeth said to Percy in panicked tone.

"Wait no look."

Author`s note: so this where I'm stuck I was planning to have Percy and Annabeth see Dylan doing something super cool with his powers and beat the manticore, but I can't think of anything for him to do. Please help me!


	22. Chapter 21 Part 2: Reveal

Annabeth, Darla, and Percy were driving to Iowa in order to help to tell Dylan what they discovered and help him defeat Hades. Even though they knew he was this powerful demi god they still wanted to help to make sure nothing bad happened to him, I mean he wasn't invincible only powerful. The car passes by the battle between the manticore, Dylan and his friends.

"Is that-"Percy started to say.

"I think so." Annabeth replied.

Annabeth and Percy get out of the car.

"Stay here!" Annabeth orders her sister.

"We have to help him! He is gana get himself killed!" Annabeth said to Percy in panicked tone.

"Wait no." Percy said, grabbing Annabeth`s arm. "Look over there."

He pointed to Dylan who was riding on a wave he created, using the water from a nearby lake, he created and controlling. He made it move toward the creature, as it got close he jumped off and managed to land on his feet. The wave hit the manticore, it fell to the ground. The four kids ran on to the creature and started stabbing it. It turned to dust in seconds. They all fell on to the ground.

Annabeth and Percy ran over to them. Alex, Scott, Dylan and Sam slowly got up.

"Are you guys okay?" Percy asked.

The four looked toward Annabeth and Percy.

"Dad? Mom?" Dylan said. He looked at Percy and Annabeth confused.

"Were fine, sir." Sam answered.

"Were good." Alex said

"Excellent." Scott replied. "If you like pain."

"What are you guys doing here?" Dylan asked.

"We came to tell you we know who's behind the killings. Its Hades." Percy said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Alex asked.

"It makes sense." Annabeth chimed in. "He`s been trying to take over Olympus for years, he`ll do anything for power plus most of Kronos and his followers are gone. He must want to get rid of all those demi gods so there won't be anyone to stop him from taking over the world. He knows that Dylan is going to be a powerful demi god, that's what it said in a prophecy and I'm guess He might be afraid Dylan will stand in his way. So that's why he-"

"Why he what?" Dylan asked.

Annabeth looked at Dylan then at Percy wondering what to do. She knew her son cared about Darla, she didn't want to be the reason he hated her.

"…When Darla was very young maybe about 10, she loved horses she took lessons during the summer and did competitions. One day she was riding and her horse got scaried by a snake and started to gallop really fast, she fell off and hit her head badly. When we brought her to the hospital she was proclaimed dead. But after about 20 minutes she came back. She told Percy today that the reason she came back was because she made a deal with Hades to prevent…..to prevent you from knowing the world of Greek gods and demi gods was real. To teach you that magic was illogical. As well as preventing you from seeing any of the monsters that dared to try to attack you."

Dylan looked hurt. He couldn't believe she would do this to him. She was his only friend for so long and she was deceiving him the whole time.

Darla got out of the car and walked over to the group.

"That was the coolest fight ever!" Darla said with excitement. "I would have come out sooner but I wasn't sure if another one was gana come."

She noticed Dylan`s sad face.

"Dylan are okay?" she asked.

Dylan ignored her.

"How do we get to Hades?" He asked his parents.

"Well the easiest way would be through the Hollywood sign." Percy said.

"Did you just say through the Hollywood sign?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, you`ll see." Percy said.


	23. Chapter 22: The Train

The group traveled to the train station where they took the train to Hollywood. Annabeth and Percy were nice enough to pay for everyone. Annabeth and Percy were sitting towards the back of the train, Darla was behind them and across from Annabeth and Percy was the four kids.

"I'm gana check on Jack." Annabeth said. "I hope the babysitter isn't having a hard time, He was being very cranky when we left."

Annabeth took out her cell phone and called the sitter.

"So are we friends again?" Dylan asked Sam, Alex and Scott. "I mean you guys helped me defeat the monster."

The three are silent.

"Please….just consider being friends again."

The three looked at each other, then started to whisper.

"Maybe he really was only lying about the parent's thing." Sam whispered. "He seems really sorry."

"But what if he`s not." Alex whispered back.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Sam replied. "I really think he is telling the truth. I mean you can tell it in his voice he is sincere."

Sam looked at Dylan lovingly.

"I think someone has a crush." Alex said.

"I do not! Plus we can't just desert him this is our quest too." Sam said.

"You mean our quest." Alex said pointing at himself then Scott.

"Look he can't take down Hades on his own we need to help him." Scott whispered.

"He is right." Sam said.

"Fine." Alex replied.

The three of them turn to Dylan.

"We can be friends again." Sam said.

Dylan smiled.

"This is great! Thank you!"

It turned dark, the group would have to sleep on the train for the night. They had to sleep on the chairs. Darla was complaining like crazy.

"How could they expect someone to sleep like this!?" she yelled. "This is ridiculous! I need my mattress and a pillow, any pillow just a pillow!"

"Ma`am please. Shut up!" Called a passenger behind Darla.

"You shut up!" she screamed. "I have the right to freedom of speech!"

"Well were not going to be getting any sleep tonight." Percy said, as Darla continued her rant.

"So you two are demi gods like us?" Sam asked Percy and Annabeth.

They nodded.

"Did you guys ever go on any really cool adventures?"

"Yeah, tons of them." Annabeth said.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Well once we went through the legendary Labyrinth and survived." Percy said.

"No way!" Scott said in disbelief.

"He`s telling the truth." Annabeth said. "We had to find the god of the wild Pan, in order to save our Satyr friend`s job, as well as convince Daedalus to fight against Kronos. You can ask Chiron."

"Was the Labyrinth as bad as the stories?" Sam asked.

"Worse." Percy replied.

Percy and Annabeth told their story. Eventually the kids fell asleep, then Percy and Annabeth went to sleep. But Dylan couldn't sleep.

"Dylan, you never said hello to me." Darla said now sitting by him on the floor. "Or talked to me all day. Did I do something wrong?"

Dylan Scoffed. "Yeah 15 years ago."

"….you know?"

"How could you do that to me!? I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, I promise we are!"

"You tried to keep me from knowing about my abilities for your own gain! You lied to me for 15 years! You made me this logical non fun ass and it was easy for you, you didn't even feel guilty! You`d come over every day and I thought you came over and hung out with me cause we were friends but you just used me!"

"That's only how it started. The more time I spent with you, the more I grew to…to like spending with you."

"Look just go back to your seat. I don't want to talk to you anymore."


	24. Chapter 23: Demi Gods Go Hollywood

They finally arrived in Hollywood, they took a cab to the Hollywood sign. On the letter "H" of Hollywood sign, there was Ancient Greek writing. Percy reads the text aloud "Woe to all brave souls." Then the ground started to crumble downward creating an entrance to the Underworld.

"Um I think I'll just stay up here." Darla said.

"You came all this way and you're not going to come down." Percy said.

Darla shook her head no quickly.

Sam held Dylan`s hand. They were at the entrance of the River Styx where Charon was waiting on a long boat. Annabeth paid the man in the boat and he took them to the palace of Hades.

"What if we don't come back?" Sam said shaking a bit.

It was pretty creepy looking, hell hounds all around and

"We are all going to be fine." Annabeth said. "There's six of us and only one of him."

"So you really thinking killing all these demi gods is going to get you closer to ruling an Olympus?" Persephone scoffed. Hades sat in his throne looking very annoyed. But Persephone continued. "You're still going to have to defeat Zeus and the other gods."

"But I have my creatures to help me." Hades told her. "Plus the power of the dead is on my side. Why can't you just be happy for me!?"

Persephone rolled her eyes.

"This isn't going to work. Your plains never work, when you are finally gana learn that?"

The six enter the palace. Percy and Annabeth lead them into the throne room.

"Well well well if it isn't Percy Jackson…." Hades said getting off his throne and walking towards the group. "And Dylan, the rarest of demi gods."

"Is he blind were here too." Scott stated.

Sam slapped Scott`s arm.

"Shut up." Sam told Scott.

"Leave the demi gods alone, Hades!" Dylan shouted. "And I might show you mercy."

Hades laughed.

"I`m not afraid of a child." He said with such sincerity, it was hard to tell that he was lying. "I`m Hades the god of the dead! Why should I be afraid of a child?"

"Because I'm different, "Dylan told him. "You don't know what I'm capable of, what I can do. What I will do. You don't know anything about me. Other than your little friend fooled me for 15 years."

"Well I'm doing what I please regardless." Hades said. He then turned around and walked toward his throne.

Dylan took out his knife and ran towards Hades with it. Hades turned around quickly and grabbed Dylan`s arm.

"You thought it would be that easy?" Hades laughed. "Well if it's a fight you want, a fight you`ll get."

Author`s note: So the reason in this story that I went with the whole Hollywood entrance is because I didn't read the first book, I did read all the other books in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, but not the first one. I saw the first movie so I was like "I'll just start on the second one." So I was unaware until someone told me, that there was different entrance to the underworld in the book. But I`m sticking with the Hollywood sign idea because it will be easier for me to describe since I saw it.


End file.
